overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Mercy
Mercy là 1 trong những heroes trong Overwatch. Cốt truyện Là một thiên thần hộ mệnh đối với tất cả những người được cô chăm sóc. Tiến sĩ Angela Ziegler là một bác sĩ gần như không ai sánh bằng, một nhà khoa học xuất xắc, và còn là một người luôn luôn ủng hộ hòa bình. Ziegler trở thành bác sĩ phẫu thuật chính tại một bệnh viện nổi tiếng ở Thụy Sĩ trước khi cô đi tiên phong tạo ra bước đột phá trong lĩnh vực nano sinh học (công nghệ đã cứu sống Genji): áp dụng triệt để công dụng của các phương pháp điều trị các loại bệnh tật và chấn thương đe dọa đến tính mạng. Và bước đi này của cô đã thu hút sự chú ý của Overwatch. Do việc cha mẹ của cô bị sát hại trong chiến tranh, nên cô đã phản đối kịch liệt việc sử dụng quân đội của tổ chức để giữ hòa bình cho toàn cầu. Cuối cùng, cô nhận ra rằng tổ chức Overwatch đã giúp cho cô có được cơ hội có thể cứu sống được nhiều người hơn trên 1 quy mô lớn hơn rất nhiều. Là người đứng đầu trong công cuộc nghiên cứu y học tại Overwatch, Angela đã tận dụng công việc của mình để tìm ra cách để có thể giúp đỡ trên tiền tuyến. Và kết quả chính là bộ đồ Valkyrie, cô thử nghiệm bộ đồ trên chính mình trong nhiều nhiệm vụ của Overwatch. Mặc dù có những đóng góp to lớn, nhưng cô vẫn thường mâu thuẫn với cấp trên của mình và những mục tiêu mà tổ chức ngắm tới. Khi Overwatch bị giải thể, cô vẫn tiếp tục công việc của mình đi giúp đỡ những người bị ảnh hưởng bởi chiến tranh. Dù hầu như cô dành hết thời gian của mình để giúp đỡ tại những khu vực bị chiến tranh tàn phá trên khắp thế giới. Nhưng tiến sĩ Ziegler sẽ cứu bất kể những người dân vô tội nào đang gặp nạn. Kỹ năng Ngoài những kỹ năng này, Mercy có 1 nội tại là hồi phục lại cho cô 25 máu/giây nếu cô không chịu bất cứ nguồn dame nào từ bên ngoài. Chiến thuật chuyên sâu 1.Điểm mạnh: _Là hero hồi máu đơn mục tiêu mạnh nhất _Có thể tăng sát thương cho đồng đội _Chiêu cuối hồi sinh có khả năng gánh đội cực cao _Guardian Angel giúp Mercy có thể hỗ trợ đồng đội kịp thời _Công thủ đều tốt 2.Điểm yếu: _Chỉ có thể hồi máu một mục tiêu _Không thể gây sát thương khi đang hồi máu, mà vũ khí của Mercy cũng không mạnh _Guardian Angel là kĩ năng giúp cô ấy có sự cơ động tốt, nhưng chỉ khi có đồng đội xung quanh hay bản thân người chơi phải có óc quan sát cũng như nhãn quan tốt để quyết định xem nên đu vào ai để thoát thân một cách an toàn _Là mục tiêu ngon ăn của các sát thủ 3.Chiến thuật: * a)Mercy nên làm gì? Luôn luôn ưu tiên việc đứng sau đồng đội, đặc biệt là những tướng tanker hay có khả năng gây sát thương từ xa tốt ( Widowmaker, Hanzo ). Chỉ hồi máu cho những ai đang trong phạm vi an toàn của bạn, không được tách bản thân ra khỏi đồng đội quá xa để đi hồi máu vì bạn rất mỏng manh. Khi hồi máu cho đồng đội, bạn cần ẩn mình sau những bức tường để bảo vệ bản thân ( Mercy có thể hồi máu - tăng sát thương cho đồng đội xuyên tường trong vài giây ). Một người chơi Mercy tốt có thể làm cho chiêu cuối của mình hồi liên tục, và đây là mấu chốt dẫn đến chiến thắng cho toàn đội ( đặc biệt nếu Mercy chơi phe phòng thủ ). Đây cũng là một trong những kĩ năng có tác động cực lớn đến trận đấu, ví Mercy có thể hồi sinh một lúc nhiều đồng đội. * b) Các kĩ năng. _Vũ khí chính : Xà trượng ( Caduceus Staff - biểu tượng của ngành Y ) + Bạn sẽ dùng "Vũ khí này" trong 99% thời gian của trận đấu. Bạn có 2 lựa chọn, một là hồi 50 máu/s cho đồng mình hoặc +30% sát thương cho họ. Hãy sử dụng nó một cách khôn ngoan. + Ví dụ, Hãy tăng sát thương cho đồng đội khi họ có chiêu cuối, hay thường xuyên tăng sát thương cho Widowmaker, Hanzo vì họ có sát thương tầm xa cực lớn ( nếu bạn ở phe thủ ). + Luôn để ý sau lưng mình khi đang sử dụng Xà Trượng, vì khi đó bạn rất mỏng manh + Dòng năng lượng của bạn vẫn còn tác động đến đồng đội trong vài giây khi họ đi ra khỏi vùng ảnh hưởng của Xà Trượng. Cho nên đó là lí do bạn nên buff dmg lên Genji hay Reaper nếu họ có chiêu cuối. + Mercy cũng có thể hồi luôn lượng khiên ( trừ khiên của Torbjorn vứt ra ) + Mercy sẽ hồi chiêu cuối rất nhanh khi hồi máu cho đồng đội/ tăng sát thương cho đồng đội khi họ đang gây sát thương. +Thứ tự ưu tiên hồi máu của Mercy (chủ quan): Zarya, Reinhardt, McCree, Winston, Pharah, Hanzo, Junkrat, Genji, Torbjorn, Widowmaker, Symmetra, Roadhog, Reaper, Bastion, Zenyatta, Tracer, Mei, D.va, Soldier 76, Lucio. +5 vị tướng thích hợp nhất cho việc buff dmg khi họ sử dụng chiêu cuối: Soldier 76, Genji, Reaper, Pharah, Bastion. + Các hero được hưởng lợi nhiều nhất khi Mercy buff dmg (khi ko ult): Bastion, Soldier 76, McCree, Junkrat, Pharah + Mercy rất thích hợp khi đi cùng với: Lucio, Soldier 76, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Zarya, Bastion + Kình địch của Mercy: Tất cả các tướng offensive _Vũ khí phụ: Caduceus Blaster + Chỉ dùng để kết liễu các tướng còn cực kì ít máu đang ở gần bạn + Cố gắng aim vào đầu đối thủ vì súng có khả năng headshot + Nếu thấy bẫy, mìn của Junkrat, dùng súng này để bắn bỏ _Kĩ năng shift : Guardian Angel + Mặc dù chỉ có thể hồi phục cho 1 đồng đội, kĩ năng này có thể giúp Mercy bay loanh quanh để heal cho họ một cách kịp thời ( cứ như bảo mẫu đi bón cho từng thằng ăn ấy ). Đây cũng là kĩ năng giúp cô trốn chạy một cách hiệu quả. Cố gắng dùng để bay đến những đồng đội ở xa khi cô gặp nguy hiểm, và hạn chế bay đến tiền tuyến vì bạn sẽ là miếng mồi ngon cho kẻ địch, đặc biệt là Widowmaker và Hanzo. Tip: Hãy cố gắng bay đến Widowmaker và Pharah khi bạn gặp nguy hiểm. _Kỹ năng thụ động: Angelic Descent + Kĩ năng này giúp cô dùy trì bản thân trên không trung lâu hơn. Kĩ năng này rất hữu dụng khi đồng đội cô là Pharah hay D.va. Tip: Hãy ưu tiên buff dmg cho Pharah, đặc biệt là khi cô ấy dùng chiêu cuối. Nếu bạn làm đúng, Pharah và Mercy sẽ bất tử trong 1 khoảng thời gian rất lâu _Chiêu cuối: Cải tử hoàn sinh + Kĩ năng này quá bá đạo như cái tên của nó, khi Mercy có thể đưa đồng đội trở về từ cõi chết. + Mercy có thể bay đến "Linh hồn" của đồng đội đã chết để hồi sinh cho họ. + Mercy có thể hồi sinh xuyên tường + Hãy hồi sinh đúng người, đúng thời điểm. Ví dụ, khi ở phe thủ, hãy cố gắng hồi sinh các tướng có khả năng phòng ngự cao, như Mei, Bastion, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Zarya... + Cố gắng hồi sinh càng nhiều người càng tốt, khi không gặp nguy hiểm thì có thể hồi sinh 1 cũng được vì chiêu cuối của Mercy hồi khá nhanh. +Thứ tự ưu tiên hồi sinh: Các hero phòng ngự và đỡ đòn. Mở khóa :Chú ý: Để xem thêm bình xịt tường của Mercy, vào Mercy/Sprays. Skins mercy_celestial.jpg|Celestial mercy_mist.jpg|Mist mercy_orchid.jpg|Orchid mercy_vendant.jpg|Vendant mercy_burnished.jpg|Amber mercy_cobalt.jpg|Cobalt mercy_sigrun.jpg|Sigrún mercy_valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie mercy_devil.jpg|Devil mercy_imp.jpg|Imp Emotes Giá 250 credits. *Applause *Caduceus *No Pulse Victory Poses Mercy Angelic.jpg|Angelic Mercy Carefree.jpg|Carefree Mercy Ready for Battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Voice Lines Giá 25 credits. *I Have My Eye On You - Tôi sẽ để mắt đến bạn. *Consultation Fee (I'll send you my consultation fee. - Tôi sẽ gửi hóa đơn khám bệnh.) *Doctor's Orders - Chỉ dẫn bác sĩ. *How Barbaric - Thật dã man. *Miracle Worker (I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always. - Tôi không phải người ban phép màu. Không bao giờ.) *Need A Second Opinion? - Cần nghĩ lại không? *On A Scale Of 1-10 (On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain? - Trên thang đo từ 1 đến 10, bạn đau ở mức nào?) *Super! - Siêu việt! *Take Two (Take two and call me in the morning. - Uống 2 viên và gọi tôi vào sáng sớm nhé!) *The Doctor Is In - Bác sĩ vào đây *The Doctor Will See You ("Sprechstunde bei der Frau Doktor" - German - Nữ bác sĩ đến khám bệnh!) Highlight Intros Giá 250 credits. *Battle Angel *Guardian Angel *Heroes Never Die Thành tựu Cốt truyện Đứng đầu một bệnh viện lớn ở Zürich, Thụy Sĩ, tiến sĩ Angela Ziegler đã tìm ra công dụng mới của công nghệ nano sinh học, giúp cho việc điều trị các căn bệnh nan y và các vết thương chí mạng trở nên dễ dàng với khả năng thành công cao hơn nhiều. Việc này đã làm Overwatch chú ý, và cô đã vui vẻ tham gia tổ chức. Khi Mercy nhận chức trưởng ban nghiên cứu Y học của Overwatch, cô đã phát triển bộ trang bị phản ứng nhanh Valkyrie để công nghệ của mình có thể ứng dụng trên chiến trường. Sử dụng nó, Mercy đã cứu mạng Genji khi anh xuýt bị giết bởi anh trai mình, Hanzo. Sau khi trụ sở Thụy Sĩ của Overwatch bị phá hủy, Mercy đã tham dự cuộc họp Liên Hiệp Quốc để giải thích lý do vì sao mối quan hệ giữa Jack Morrison và Gabriel Reyes lại đổ vỡ và kết thúc trong bạo lực như thế. Cô cũng giữ lại bộ trang bị Valkyrie sau khi Overwatch bị giải thể và tiếp tục sử dụng nó để cứu chữa khắp nơi. Mercy được ám chỉ là người đã chữa trị cho Gabriel Reyes sau cuộc chiến ở trụ sở Thụy Sĩ. Vào thời điểm Overwatch Recall được kích hoạt, Mercy đang ở Iraq. Ghi chú *Mercy có rất ít khả năng tấn công. *Khi đi cùng với Bastion hoăc Widowmaker, cô có thể trở nên cực kỳ hữu dụng bằng cách buff dame cho họ. Ngoài lề *Chiêu ulti của Mercy thay đổi theo skin của cô: Skin Imp và Devil sẽ nói "Heroes never die... for a price (Anh hùng không bao giờ chết... nếu trả đủ)" còn Sigrún và Valkyrie thì hô "To Valhalla!" Các thay đổi }}